Sulky Ian
by inswny03
Summary: When Ian is sulking,the other pets try their best to cheer their friend up.


One day at the Littlest Pet Shop,everyone was chatting about how Ian was now living with Minka and her owner

"I hear Ian's now living with Minka."Vinnie said

"I wonder how he's doing?" Zoe wondered

Soon Blythe came into the day camp and put Ian and Minka on the floor and then Blythe left.

"Hi guys." Minka said in a happy tone

"Hi Minka." Russell said as he walked up to Minka

"How are you and Ian today?" Penny Ling asked

"I'm fine but Ian on the other hand..."Minka said as she pointed to Ian who was looking very sad.

Zoe felt sorry for Ian and walked up to him. "Ian is something the matter?" Zoe asked.

"Yes!" Ian exclaimed and ran inside one of the play structures crying his eyes out.

Vinnie felt sorry for Ian too."I've never seen Ian so broken up like that before." he said

Then Penny Ling began to cry too.

"Penny Ling what's the matter?" Pepper asked.

"I don't like seeing anyone cry." Penny Ling answered as she sobbed.

"I sure wish we could try to talk to him to see what's wrong." Minka said.

Later Ian was still crying and it was driving the other pets crazy.

"Ugh. It's been an hour and Ian hasn't stopped crying." Vinnie said in an annoyed tone.

"Maybe we can try cheering him up?" Pepper Clark suggested

"Good idea Pepper." Penny Ling said as the other pets agreed

First Sunil decided to try some of his magic tricks to cheer Ian up.

Sunil:Behold my magic tricks that will blow you away. And he did a few magic tricks but they backfired on him. "Ta-da?" He exclaimed as he waited for a response but all Ian did was sigh. "Well my idea didn't work." Sunil thought.

"Does Anyone else have any ideas?" Penny Ling asked. Soon Pepper Clark got an idea.

"I know.I'll make him burst with laughter with my comedic work." Pepper suggested

She then tried her idea.

"Hey Ian! Wanna hear a joke?" Pepper asked but Ian sighed.

Pepper tried her joke out. "Funny huh?" Pepper asked but Ian just sobbed. "Geez. Guess my joke didn't work on him." Pepper said to herself as she walked out of the playing structure where Ian sulked. "Sorry guys.I tried my best to cheer him up."

"I'm sure we'll find a way to cheer him up some how." Zoe hoped.

Soon the pets tried everything to cheer Ian up but nothing had worked.

"Well we've tried everything and he's still sad." Vinnie said as he layed on the floor all tuckered out.

Soon Blythe came into the daycamp "Hey guys. What's going on?" Blythe asked.

"We've been trying to cheer Ian up but nothing worked." Zoe explained.

"I see." said Blythe "Well usually whenever any of my friends feel sad,I listen to their feelings and ask if I can help them out in any way." she suggested

Soon the pets suddenly realize the answer to their problem on how they could cheer Ian up.

"Of course. Why that's no wonder Ian's not happy." Minka said.

"I think we all know what we have to do." Zoe decided

Later Ian was still sulking inside the playing structure until he heard a knock

"Come in." Ian said as he sadly sighed.

Zoe walked inside the playing structure. "Ian,we realized that we haven't been making you feel happy again because we didn't listen to your feelings so you wanna come out and tell us what's wrong?" Zoe suggested.

"I guess so." Ian answered and sadly sighed.

 **Soon Ian and Zoe Trent came out of the playing structure**

"So what's wrong Ian?" Minka asked.

"The reason I'm so sad is because..." Ian began and his eyes began to **tear up** "Minka gets all the credit for any paintings she and I do but I don't get credited for my hard work." Ian sobbed as he said his reason.

"Is that why you were so sad?" Pepper asked.

"Yes!" Ian exclaimed as he sobbed once more.

Penny Ling felt sorry for Ian. "Oh Ian." she said as she wiped Ian's tears and sat next to Ian "We had no idea." Penny added.

"You and Minka make a great team when you both make art." Sunil reminded.

"I'm sorry I made such a huge fuss about it." Ian said as he wept.

"You're not to blame for all that." Vinnie said as he patted Ian's back

"Yeah there's no need to get upset about all that. You just felt a bit left out." Pepper added.

"From now on I'll remember to credit us both for any painting we do." Minka declared.

"You promise?" Ian asked.

"We promise." Minka answered.

"Thanks guys." Ian said as he smiled and hugged the other pets as they hugged Ian back

Later Ian was relaxing on a beanbag chair feeling better as Minka walked up to him

"Feeling better Ian?" Minka asked.

"Much better." Ian answered. "Thanks for helping me out with my problem." he said.

"Anytime buddy." Minka replied

Ian and Minka then hugged each other as Blythe came into the day camp

"Looks like you're feeling better Ian." Blythe said.

"Yep. All thanks to my friends." Ian replied.

Soon the other pets walked up to Ian and each pet hugged him

"Y'know. I'm very lucky to have such thoughtful friends who care about me." Ian said with a smile.

"And we're all lucky to have a friend who's very talented." Zoe replied

Ian and Minka hugged once more as Ian winked and thought. "Zoe is sure right on that."

The End


End file.
